super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurorus (PS)
Aurorus is an Amargasaur-like Pokémon that appears as a playable character playing for the Ice Team in PokéSmash. Character Description Large, sauropod Pokémon that are dual type Ice/Rock. Aurorus' diamond-shaped crystals on his body expel air as cold as -240 degrees Fahrenheit. The crystals can also create walls of ice to shield itself or encase foes in ice. In PokéSmash Aurorus appears as a playable character playing for the Ice Team. He is classified as a slow character, although he's pretty defensive. His offensive powers are also shown to be quite high. His Neutral Special is to roll a snowball forward. His Side Special is to use Body Slam. His Up Special is to fly up using an aurora. His Down Special is to use Freeze Dry. His in-game description here: AURORUS "The freezing ancient giant joins the fray with many of his freezing abilities! Watch out for his Freeze Dry! Water Type tend to get hit the most with that special!" Attributes Aurorus is a slow character but has lots of defense to back him up along with attack. Due to his ability, Refrigerate, some of his attacks turn into Ice instead. His Down Special, Freeze Dry, does major damage to Water types like in the games. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Aurorus kicks with his front legs. *Forward Tilt: Aurorus does a tail swipe. *Up Tilt: Aurorus swipes his neck. *Down Tilt: Aurorus does a tripping kick. *Dash Attack: Aurorus does a headbutt ram. *Forward Smash: Aurorus smashes his front body forward. *Up Smash: Aurorus uses the sails on his neck to create damaging icy mist. *Down Smash: Aurorus jumps in place, doing small earthquakes everytime he touches the ground. *Neutral Air: Icy crystals start circling Aurorus' body, doing damage to whoever touches Aurorus. *Forward Air: Aurorus puts his front legs together and smashes them down forward. *Back Air: Aurorus whips his tail backwards. *Up Air: Aurorus swings his neck in an arch-shaped attack. *Down Air: Aurorus slams down with force. *Grab: Unlike other Pokémon, Aurorus instead of normally grabbing a foe, pins them down while he stands on top of them. *Pummel: Aurorus hits the opponent with his feet. *Forward Throw: Aurorus grabs the opponent with his mouth and throws them away. *Back Throw: Aurorus whips the opponent away with his tail. *Up Throw: Aurorus makes a pillar of ice being the opponent up. *Down Throw: Aurorus starts hopping in place on the opponent's body. *Floor (back): Aurorus uses Icy Wind. The wind surrounds the sauropod while he stands up. *Floor (front): Aurorus swings his neck and tail. *Floor (trip): Aurorus punches forward with his left front foot. *Edge (<100%): Aurorus quickly climbs up and rams forward, *Edge (100%+): Aurorus slowly climbs up and swipes his neck. *Neutral-Special: Aurorus rolls a snowball forward. The snowball will keep rolling forward until it hits a wall. When rolling, it may increase in size as well as damage too. *Side-Special: Aurorus uses Body Slam. Aurorus bashes forward with his body. The attack does ice damage and will sometimes electrocute the victim. *Up-Special: Aurorus levitates himself with an aurora. The aurora will damage anyone who touches it. After some time, the aurora will disappear and drop Aurorus. *Down-Special: Aurorus uses Freeze Dry. Icy air starts circulating around Aurorus. The air immediately freezes anyone while it does major damage to Water type Pokémon. *Final Smash: Aurora Borealis: Aurorus looks up as the Aurora Borealis appears in the sky. The aurora will drop sparkles of light into the stage that do major damage if touched. The aurora itself will also do major damage if touched. Taunts *Up: Aurorus starts spewing cold air from his mouth. *Side: Aurorus lowers his neck and mocks the enemies. *Down: Aurorus happily jumps in place. Cheer Female Voices: Auro! Auro! Aurorus! Auro! Auro! Aurorus! On-Screen Appearance A blue pokéball drops into the stage and opens up to reveal Aurorus. Victory Poses *Aurorus looks at the sky as an aurora appears from it. He then turns his attention to the camera. *Aurorus stomps the ground happily and starts jumping as well. *Aurorus starts swinging his neck back & forth. Event Matches TBA... Role in Story Mode Aurorus appears as a minor protagonist that has been encased in ice in the Arctic. Once the heroes find him and melt the ice, he joins the team. Costumes *Icy Dino: Aurorus normal appearance. *Shiny Dino: *Green Dino: Aurorus in a green appearance. *Red Dino: Aurorus in a red appearance. *Yellow Dino: Aurorus in a yellow appearance. Trivia *Aurorus, along with his counterpart Tyrantrum, are the only fossil Pokémon not from the Rock team. *The way Aurorus was encased in ice is probably a reference to how Wooly Mammoths can be sometimes encased too. Category:MoleFreak23 Category:PokéSmash Category:PokéSmash Characters